So What
'"So What"' by ''P!nk is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancer The dancer is a woman (who looks like P!nk) and has the following features: *A pink top with black stars *A sleeveless denim vest *Cherry red leather leggings *Dark blue boots *Black blue leather gloves *Sky blue outline. Background It is a room, with a white couch and a wooden bookcase, which changes colors with the terms of the walls. Furniture falls on in the course of the choreography, such as a TV, a desk with a computer, a chest of drawers or a washing machine. During the chorus, the said furnitures explodes/fall apart, and cracks can be seen on the floor and walls. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Shake your hand, which should be bent at the elbow. Gold Move 2: Flex your right arm such that your fist gets close to your head at the start of the last chorus. Gold Move 3: '''Put your hands up high at the end of the last chorus. soehatgoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 sowhatgoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 sowhatgoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "So what" is sung Mashup ''So What ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *So What' (JD4) *[[We No Speak Americano|''We No Speak Americano]] (JD4) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Funplex'' (JD) *''Song 2'' (JD2) *''Firework'' (JD2) *''Dance All Nite'' (JD3) *''Disturbia'' (JD4) *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' (JD) *''Hot n Cold'' (JD) *''Louie Louie'' (JD) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) *''Good Feeling'' (JD4) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) Puppet Master Mode So What ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance, a bold STP indicates that there is a Strike The Pose move: * '''So What' * Pec Push/Bollywood Babe/Jumping Lunge/Chaplin March * Skater Boogie/Egyptian Jump/Hippie Cheers/Sunset Swing * Smelly Boy/Mother Earth/Pin-Up Push/Happy Slide * Bridal Boogie/Swanky/Voodoo/Pendulum Whip * Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/Walk On The Clouds/Moves Like A Star (STP) * Ceremonial Circles/Russian Bounce/Wind Up Pony/Swan Walk * Push 'N' Pull/Looking For You/Aerobic Punch/Fever * Clubbing/Knee Pop/Party Boy/Cyber Man * Tough Guy Walk/Marshmallow/Step It Out/Tempo Touch * Snap 'N' Sing/Push Down/Galaxy Girl/Wonder Boy * Nerdy/Cosmic Shooter/No Way/Supersonic Snap * Seatbelt/Darjeeling Express/Afro Groove/Knee Kick * MC Skater/Puppet/Girly Groove/Beach Combing * Girl Power/Tribal Push/Dance With Me/Possessed * Girating Mustache/Feline/Dancing Leaf/Hands Up * Tribal Lasso/Cutie Pie/Techno Twitch/Sweat Caresses * Hey Dude/Neon Slide/Push The Corners/Birdie (STP?) * Cheer Guitar/Funky Frog/Step Over/Shoot Em Up * You/Hand Flick/Go Away/Punch 'N' Kick * Grunge Guitar/Rain Boots/Hit It/Super Woodpecker * Hands 'N' Hips/Punch It/Inidan Feet/Open Space * Dog Call/Kazatchok/Pin-Up Kick/Snappy Dresser * Shake It/Bring It Back/African Punch/Cyber Punch * Hippie Twist/Devil Wind Up/Run And Throw/Jumping Jack * So What (STP) Appearances in Mashups So What ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[4x4|''4x4]] (Best of JD 4) * ''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) * ''I Kissed a Girl'' * ''The Final Countdown'' * ''What Makes You Beautiful'' * ''Wild'' Captions So What ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Angry Girl * Angry Teen * Despair * Heartbeat Burn * Pop Rock Wind * Punching Mill * Ready To Fight * Rock Chick * Rock Puncher * Rock Star * Tear It Up (JD4) Trivia *This is P!nk's first song in the series; it's followed by ''Funhouse which is a DLC from Just Dance 4 ''onwards. **This is the only song to not be a DLC (either original or recycled). *There is a pictogram at the end that is difficult to understand. It has a face and is sticking out its tongue; that move was added because if you hear closely you can hear a raspberry at the end of the song, and the dancer does so. ** It is the first pictogram to have a face or facial expressions. The other pictogram is the final move of the same routine that has eyes and a blue tongue. *This might be the same dancer as the one for the [[Cheerleaders Boot Camp|''Cheerleaders Boot Camp]] workout since she bears similarities to the titular Cheerleader. *When the TV appears, the gameplay for ''Ain't No Other Man'' is playing. ** The appearance can be seen on all versions of the game, despite the fact that Ain't No Other Man can only be danced to on the Wii U version of the game. ** Another strange fact is that this gameplay has pictograms but no star bar or scoring system. *Although there are no three dots, the word s**t ''in the line "And gave it to Jessica Simps (s**t!)" is censored. *Once the TV is already broken, the stand that holds the TV will stay fixed. And when the lights reappear, the stand will disappear. *The coach looks like P!nk. * ''Hot n Cold has a caption of the same name (Tear It Up) that renamed it (this song) to Angry Girl. * In the song's [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/SoWhat/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now pictogram file], there are 2 beta pictograms. The first one represents a half completed pictogram with only a head with facial expressions and the second one just has its arm raised up instead of the whole body moving. *The dancer appears in the background of ''Just Dance'', as the only female dancer to appear during Colby's part. *In the Puppet Master Mode, Good Feeling (Extreme)'s pictos for Jumping Jack ''were changed to orange. Gallery sowhatjd4.jpg sowhat.jpg|So What sowhat_cover@2x.jpg Sowhantavatar.png|Just Dance 2014'' avatar 94.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar So What Dancer.png|Dancer sowhat_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms SoWhatinactive.png SoWhatactive.png Sowhat_bm1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Sowhat_bm2.png|Beta pictogram 2 gfxn.png sowhatman.png Videos P!nk - So What So_What_-_P!nk_Just_Dance_4 File:Just_Dance_4_Dance_Mash-Up_-_So_What_(First_Time_5_Stars)-0 Just Dance 4 Puppet Master Mode - So What (JD3 Dancers Only)-0 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Returning Dancers Category:Easy Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Console Exclusives Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015